The current invention relates generally to the displaying of items for merchandising purposes and, more specifically, to a system for displaying items on a counter or similar structure in a commercial environment while protecting the items from theft.
The surveillance of freely presented objects to protect them against theft by means of a sensor that is connected to a monitoring and alarm device via an electrical line is known in the art. Such items are commonly displayed on a counter or other structure for viewing by prospective purchasers. When the line or the anti-theft installation is manipulated or the sensor is removed, the monitoring and alarm device sets off an audible and/or visual alarm. It has been proposed to provide an apparatus providing for reliable surveillance of the displayed object and requiring a comparatively small outlay particularly in equipment and installation, by providing an audible alarm at the counter or a visual alarm at the display device when the a user attempts to remove the item.
Typically, a free presentation includes a plurality of objects. When, as a further action, events are counted and/or date and/or time of the day are saved, the detections may be stored with date and time of the day for later reference in statistical analyses in order to obtain information about the attractiveness of the object put on display. For this purpose, the monitoring and alarm device includes a storage memory for storing the event count and/or date and/or time of the event.
The sensor of the logging device may be a motion sensor. It may operate to start a product information display when a prospective buyer approaches or stands in front of the item on display. No additional action is required in this case. However, the possibility also exists for the sensor of the logging device to be a removal sensor.
The sensor of the logging device may be a switch, in particular, a mechanical or capacitive or inductive or optoelectronic or magnetic switch. Particularly advantageously, the sensor of the logging device is part of the anti-theft sensor arrangement, because this enables multiple uses to be made of existing equipment. Moreover, the anti-theft sensor arrangement preferably includes a sensor affixed to the item to be secured, which sensor is connected to the monitoring and alarm device through a cable wound on a cable retractor, with the sensor of the logging device being configured to detect when the wound-up cable is being pulled off the cable retractor. The cable retractor provides for a “neat” presentation. The sensor may be configured as a magnetic switch comprising a reed contact mounted on the enclosure of the cable retractor and a magnet fitted to the pull-out type cable. In this arrangement it is suitable for the magnet fitted to the cable to be constructed as a cable stop resting against an abutment with the cable in roughly wound-up condition. Such a sensor arrangement affords, among other things, the advantage of being able to be retrofitted with ease.
There are various known display devices that provide both security and the capability to carry a signal from, for example, the sensor affixed to the item, or carry a power signal to power the item. However, it would be beneficial to provide a display device that cleanly and neatly provides for both security and appropriate electrical signals to be carried.
While the aforementioned apparatus and method are primarily concerned with the securing of items of merchandise,
As should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, that while the foregoing proposed method and apparatus appears generally suitable for its purposes, it still leaves something to be desired from the standpoint of effective advertising and promotion of the items. In this regard, while the provision of an audible alarm at the counter (or even a visual alarm on the display device on or adjacent the counter), may have the effect of deterring or preventing theft, it creates a negative atmosphere, e.g., other potential customers in the vicinity of the display may be frightened or otherwise put off by a sounding alarm indicating a theft has occurred. Thus, a need exists for a system and method which provides the advantages of enabling persons to readily examine an item, to receive information relevant to that item when they pick up or touch the item, while providing against theft by producing a wireless signal to authorized personnel located remotely from the display.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.